In the past, mobile devices were used for a single purpose, or a limited set of purposes: for example, mobile devices would be used to make or receive telephone calls or to send text messages, but little more. Today, mobile device users use these devices to shop, locate directions, send two-way text communications, and for social networking. Increasingly, users run on their mobile devices dedicated mobile device applications for their favorite merchants, search engines, and social networking sites to complete transactions, find information, and communicate with others, respectively.
Systems that provide for the shared-use of vehicles are very much in demand, particularly in urban settings. Vehicle fleets have become very popular in the public and private sectors. The shared use of vehicles allows the government and companies to save money, reduce risk, and promote sustainability. Consumers also find the ability to access vehicles on an as-needed basis, without the downsides of paying to own, finding parking for, and maintaining a vehicle, appealing. Vehicle sharing is simple, convenient, economically friendly, and cost effective. For a consumer vehicle fleet service, a user simply joins a service, reserves a vehicle over the phone or over the interne using a web browser, and gains access to the vehicle after sending payment and receiving an access card. However, because an access card must be sent in the mail or picked up at a service location, it may not be possible to join the service and rent a car on the same day. Further, even once a user becomes a member and receives an access card, the member must have the access card in hand to unlock and drive a reserved vehicle. Without the access card, the member cannot gain access to the vehicle that he or she has reserved. Therefore, there exists a need for members of a car-sharing service to be able to locate, reserve, and access vehicles with a single, streamlined application using something few leave home without—a mobile device.